User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/Shadows of Summer: Part 1
"It is said that if one would stare at the screen of a closed television, alone, at midnight during a heavy rain, one could see their soul mate." ???: Heh. Those punks are seriously stupid to think I would just reform and become someone new? Idiots! A shadowed person stared up at a massive pillar engraved with countless scars and ancient markings that appeared to be shaping words and sentences. With two katanas sheathed by their side, the person ran a hand up the pillar. ???: So... this pillar can give me any power I want, so long as I can feed it worthy sacrifices? Then, you'll get your sacrifices, you big hunk of semi-useless stone! The person patted their hand on the pillar, then walked away. Within a shady and perverted world where nearly everything was in ruin, the person strolled through a strangely clean city, with functioning light posts on either side of them. The buildings looked well in health, the streets were tidy, heck, even the distant beachfront gleamed with light that the rest of the world lacked severely. After awhile, the person entered a towering building located in the very middle of the entire city; using the elevator, the person got to the top floor and entered a dark room, where they were greeted with a glowing blue orb sat atop a pedestal in the centre of the room. ???: Okay, orb thing that brought here, I got some instructions for you, so listen up! The orb glowed brighter in response, seemingly awaiting it's master's commands. It glowed so bright that it flooded the entire room with it's blue light, though the person didn't mind. Not one bit. ???: I need sacrifices... Now. Italy, 1400's Roaming through the crowded streets of the nighttime city of Florence, Ezio Auditore discreetly made his way past civilians, guards and beggars. He observed the streets with much interest, on the lookout for his next target: A corrupt priest by the name of Francisco Amares. Beggar: Hey! You! Ezio ignored the beggar in the corner, though was forced to nearly activate his wrist-blades when said homeless man ran to him and grabbed his shoulder. Rain began to fall and thunder boomed in the distance. Ezio: What do you want? Beggar: Ever heard of the 'Midnight Rift'? Ezio: No. And I don't... Beggar: It only appears in midnight and it shows you someone you'll meet in the future! Ezio was intrigued by this. But duty called, and now was not the time to explore a mere rumor. Ezio: Thanks, but I'll pass. Despite this, Ezio's mind was troubled by the so-called 'Midnight Rift'. Perched at the top of a cathedral, Ezio was staring down at his target like a vigilant hawk, when suddenly a low humming sound entered his ears. Turning around, he saw a circle of grey hovering in the middle of the air. Ezio: What the hell? He reluctantly approached the circle, keeping one of his wrist-blades out as a precaution. The circle's grey substance parted to show the assassin an image of a black being with a white face, twisted and cruel in appearance. Ezio: Is this the 'Midnight Rift'? If so, who the hell- Before he could even comprehend it, two grey hands surged out of the portal and dragged him, vanishing as quickly as it appeared. ???: An assassin? Perfect! Through the unknown person and the blue orb's actions, rumors of a mysterious event that only occurs at midnight spread throughout multiple worlds. Morioh City, Japan, 11:50 PM After his confrontation with Yoshikage Kira, Josuke Higashikata was bedridden due to his dire wounds. His friends, Koichi Hirose and Okuyasu Nijimura, stood by his bed, chatting and keeping him updated with what's happened around the city. It was then, that Koichi brought up the 'Midnight Channel'. Josuke: 'Midnight Channel'? Koichi: Yeah! It can apparently show you someone you'll meet in the future and it only appears at midnight. Josuke checked the clock by his bed and saw 11:57 PM on it. Okuyasu: Where'd you hear this from? Koichi: Rohan-sensei told me about it, said it was full of lies and crap. Josuke: Eh, I'm down to try it. Open the TV Koichi-kun. Koichi walked over to the TV and clicked it open. Blank black greeted the Stand-users, much to Okuyasu's disappointment. Okuyasu: That's it? Koichi: Wait a bit, Okuyasu-kun- The TV flickered to life with grey static, startling everyone. Josuke: Is that the 'Midnight Channel'? Koichi: Maybe... The static divided, showing a picture of a black-haired teen in green clothing and radiating a powerful aura. Josuke: Who the hell is that? The TV's response was to summon a wave of grey hands, all of which grabbed ahold of Josuke. Koichi: Josuke-kun! Josuke: Argh! What is this- They plucked him out his hospital bed and pulled him into the TV, which shut off, leaving Okuyasu and Koichi with their jaws on the floor. On the streets of a suspicious district Ragna: God, I don't care about some stupid 'Midnight Rift'. Rachel: Of course, you don't, Ragna the Bloodedge. Travelling with the two was a dark blob by the name of Arakune. Arakune: I do! Ragna: Of course, YOU do. But I could care less about something as stupid as- Rachel: That? The vampire pointed forward and a grey portal stood just across from them in the dark alleyway. Ragna: Is that...? Arakuna: The 'Midnight Rift'! Rachel: That was pretty easy. Arakune: Let's peek into it! The blob rushed forward, with a slightly curious Rachel also coming close for inspection. Ragna: Pfft. Fine, do you want, like I care... Ragna turned around, only to find his path blocked by another grey portal. Ragna: What the hell?! Both portals' static faded away, showing the images of a hooded man with blades and a gothic-like girl for Arakune and the Bloodedge respectively. Arakune: Who is that? Ragna: What's up with her?! The portals floated forward, making Arakune and Ragna back up until their backs were on pressing onto Rachel. Ragna: Gah! Hey, rabbit, do something! Rachel: Eh... No. Arakune: (irritated hiss). With their targets absorbed, the portal vanished, with Rachel the only one unscathed. Rachel: Hmph... If Ragna is as powerful as he boasts, then he should figure it out on his own. As for Arakune... well, no one really liked him. I myself didn't find his company amusing. So whatever fate falls upon him is delightful. The vampire wandered out of the alley and into the night. Gotham City On top of a rooftop, the stoic defender of the night, Batman, stared down at a building. Inside, a man encased in heavy armour and a bulky and tall suited man were in the midst of a discussion. Batman: So... found yourself an ally, Mr. Freeze? Peering throughly past the window, Batman activated his audio sensors and picked up on the conversation. Mr. Freeze: Payment is not the matter here, Mr. Armstrong. I simply want revenge for my wife and on the Batman. Senator Armstrong: You don't want payment? That's weird to hear, even from a technologically-enhanced man as yourself, Freeze. Mr. Freeze: You wanted strong warriors? You've got one, and a smart one as well. All I simply want is Batman. Senator Armstrong: Yeah yeah yeah, sure, you'll get him, just sign here and- Batman: That's all I needed to hear. The window shatters as Batman forcefully leaps through it. Senator Armstrong: What the actual hell? Mr. Freeze: It's Batman! The armoured villain raises his freeze gun when the TV behind him flashes to life. Paused, the interloper and the villians face the TV, which was staticky. Senator Armstrong: Hey, isn't that that 'Midnight Channel' you were talking about eariler? Mr. Freeze: It must be! It is midnight after all! Batman checks his watch and it certainly was midnight. The static parts in three sections, each section revealing images of different beings: A red-haired schoolgirl with a pistol, a fat-headed man in a black and white costume, and a tiny green alien with a laser sword of sorts. Batman: Enough of this, you two will be put in- ???: Oh, shut up, you vigilante! A snarky voice called out from the TV, followed by a gleaming flash of light. When it died down, anyone that had been present was now gone. Midgar, Gaia Racing down a highway on a sleek motorcycle, Cloud Strife accelerated his vehicle as a caravan of Shinra troop transports high-tailed after him. Cloud: Damn! Do they ever give up? Gunfire from Shinra soldiers was the answer given to the blond swordsman. Barrett (thorugh an ear-piece): Just keep going! The power station shouldn't be too far away! Cloud: Gotcha! Sure enough, the hulking power station entered Cloud's view; he unsheathed his massive Buster Sword and jumped off his vehicle, leaving his Shinra pursuers to bite the dust. Through careful acrobatic, Cloud slipped into the power station through a small vent and, after venturing through the vents, began exploring the industrial building, his weapon armed. He kicked a steel service door open and found a giant monitor with a wide panel beneath it. Barrett (through an ear-piece): On that panel, you should find a set of coloured buttons. Go to it and press the orange one. Cloud obligied, stepping up to the panel and pressing the desired button. The monitor went black, then reactivated with grey static coursing thorugh it. Cloud: Now what? Barrett (through an ear-piece): Wait for it to reset, then press the red button. And so Cloud waited. He stared up at the static, blank-faced until the static parted and an image of a helmeted man was shown. Cloud: Hey, Barrett? Barrett (through an ear-piece): Yeah? Cloud: Isn't this that 'Midnight Channel' you told me about earlier? Barrett (through an ear-piece): Hold on... y-yeah! What's it doing there though? Cloud: No clu- The image faded away and two grey hands popped out and snatched Cloud by the hair. Cloud: Ow! What in the-Ahhhh!!!!! The hands pulled the swordsman into the TV, then the monitor shut off. Left behind was a now broken ear-piece. Earth, Universe 7 Goku: Hey, Vegeta! Wanna come train with me and Beerus? Vegeta: Are you seriously that DUMB? Goku was confused by the other Saiyan's response. Beerus wasn't, and chuckled a hearty one. Goku: Why not? Beerus: Goku, he has important business to take care of. Goku: What's more important than training? Vegeta: Bulma's pregnant. Goku: Oh... well, good luck! And with that, the God of Destruction and Goku teleported away as Vegeta sighed at Goku's imcompetence. He teleported back to his household, where Trunks was cleaning dishes and Bulma sat on a rocking chair, her hands on her inflated belly. Bulma: Ah, there you are! Vegeta: Sorry I was late, Kakarot was being stupid. Trunks: Again? Vegeta: Again. Trunks: (sigh)... When will he learn that fighting isn't everything? Bulma: No clue. Hours later, Trunks went to bed while Bulma rocked on her chair with Vegeta close by, watching the TV. Bulma: Dear? Vegeta: Yes? Bulma: Ever heard of the 'Midnight Channel'? Vegeta: Nope. Is it a new and powerful technique? Bulma: No dear, it apparently shows up only at midnight and it can show you someone you'll meet in the future! I heard about it from Chi-Chi and 18. Vegeta: Hmph. Sounds bori- The TV went dark and both wife and husband became puzzled. Vegeta: What the hell? Work you stupid electronic! Bulma: Here, I can fix it. Vegeta: No, you need to rest, don't want that baby to come out all drained of energy. The TV buzzed to life, grey static replacing the commercial that the Saiyan prince had been engrossed in. Vegeta: What the hell is this? The static separated and the picture of a slender, grey-skinned pirate caught Vegeta's eye. Vegeta: Who the hell is that? Bulma: She looks way too revealing. Vegeta: And weak too. The TV shut off, but not before it blinded Bulma and Vegeta with an abrupt flash of light. When Bulma reopened her eyes, Vegeta was no longer present and the TV remote was down on the floor. Bulma: Huh? City in Earth Hiro: Okay, let's try this again, repeat after me. Are you prepared for a beatdown? Baymax: Are you prepared for a medical check-up? Hiro facepalmed, having attempted to have his robotic buddy recite an intimidating line over 80 times already. He groaned in frustration as Baymax stared at him with an emotionless expression. Bamax: Are you okay? Hiro: I'm good. Just tired. Baymax: I suggest you get some sleep. Your voice sounds weary and pitiful, a sign that you are tired. Hiro: Yeah, sure. Goodnight. We'll check out the 'Midnight Channel' or whatever tomorrow. Hiro walked out of the room and headed up to his bed. Baymax didn't power off and wandered over to the nearby TV. Baymax: He said tomorrow. But I should check as a precaution. He tapped the power button on; the TV screen was just static, nothing more, nothing less. The medical bot tilted it's head to the side as the static shifted and a red echidna entered it's mechanical eyes. Baymax: Lifeform unknown. A threat or a friend? Must investigate more. Baymax reached into the TV and was promptly sucked in; the TV shut off afterwards. In the midst of a carnage-filled battlefield Guts: Damn demons... Always having to pick a fight with me. The Black Swordsman retrieved his Dragonslayer from the corpse of a retched demon; thick with blood, the gigantic weapon gleamed crimson under the moonlight. Guts turned around and found himself face-to-face with a grey portal. Guts: Now what? The portal rippled and revealed the image of a grey-haired girl with an axe that nearly matched the Dragonslayer's size. Guts rolled his eye and proceeded to turn and walk away. Guts: That's not trustworthy. And I don't feel like fighting until sunrise, so screw off. The portal started to follow the former mercenary, who didn't notice until he heard something get sucked up. Guts looked back and saw the many corpses of demonic warriors being vacuumed in by the portal. Guts: I said go away. The portal, as if it had ears and feelings, shot forward, raising an eyebrow from Guts, who grunted in exasperation. Guts: I. Said. Go. Away. Now! He swung the Dragonslayer as the portal got close; when it made contact, Guts was rapidly sucked in and the portal disappeared a moment later. ???: Hehehehehe... First an assassin, then some hot chick with pink hair, now a demon slayer with a giant sword? This is getting more and more interesting! Looming over the blue orb, the shadowed person laughed as though it were a hyena, cackling insanely into the night. To be continued... Category:Blog posts